<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow White and the Eight AMs. by ETNMystic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951674">Snow White and the Eight AMs.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic'>ETNMystic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, He Cheats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when I was a blogger for something called College Is My Life, but that didn't last too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow White and the Eight AMs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Once upon a time, there was a girl who people called Snow White. Her real named was Berthilda, but there was no fucking way she was gonna go through college with a name like that. Snow White was a little bitch, but in a low-key nice kinda way, like her buddy Cindy. Together they were actually some of the nicest bitches on campus.</p><p class="p1">Snow didn’t have a sugar parent to pay off her tuition, but she had a dad who left behind a fuck ton of money for her to use for herself only. So she decided to use it to pay for tuition.</p><p class="p1">She also decided to sign up for some classes earlier in the day, so that she could have the rest of the day off. And so she signed up for five <span class="s1">8 am</span> classes.</p><p class="p1">The first week wasn’t too bad; Snow got up <span class="s1">at seven am</span> everyday, six-thirty if she wanted to shower, she had breakfast, and then she’d go to class. But by the second week, she was tired, the third she was exhausted, and the fourth she was so done with this shit.</p><p class="p1">She began to get sick, so she went to the health clinic to see what the fuck was wrong with her. And when theDoc asked about her symptoms, she said that she got frequent mood swings, had constant allergies, felt a bit stupid, had become really shy and insecure, and was pulling all-nighters every night; she was, said the doc, happy, sneezy, dopey, grumpy, bashful, and so fucking sleepy.</p><p class="p1">He had no idea what the fuck was wrong with her, except that she wasn’t getting enough sleep. So she went to her dean and begged for her schedule to be changed. Unfortunately the only classes that were available were evening classes that were three and a half hours each.</p><p class="p1">So Snow decided to take the rest of the semester off, because no way in hell was she gonna have night classes. She moved into an apartment with seven dudes who had their own problems; one was a smartass, one was too positive, one had constant allergies, one was a bit ditzy and stupid, one had anger management issues, one was really shy but also really sweet (she got along with him the best), and one was knocked out in bed almost constantly.</p><p class="p1">Now there was this other bitch who wasn’t like a nice bitch; she was a bitchy bitch that bitched about bitches, even if they were nice bitches. Her name was Patricia. Patricia was jealous that Snow lived with seven problematic, yet surprisingly hot, dudes, but she tried to be civil. She even sent her a passive-aggressive fruit basket.</p><p class="p1">Later on Patricia got a phone call from Snow who was like “what the fuck was in that fruit basket?” and Patricia said it was mostly apples. It turned out that Snow was super allergic to apples and was at the ER waiting to be treated. And Patricia was like “oh fuck” cuz even though she was a bitch, she wasn’t a killer bitch. Snow fell into a coma for a few days because the allergy had caused her to have a seizure. And again Patricia was like “OH FUCK."</p><p class="p1">Fortunately she got treated and came back to campus the next semester, with a really hot, but generic, dude named The Prince. And she lived happily ever after until she caught him cheating on her with Patricia.</p><p class="p1">The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>